marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Constantius (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Khauran | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kothic | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary, leader of the | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Savage Sword of Conan #5 | Death = Savage Sword of Conan #5 | HistoryText = Constantius, the Falcon, was the Supreme Commander of an army of Shemite mercenaries, and leader of the . He met Salome the Witch, who wanted the throne of Khauran, then held by her twin sister Taramis. Salome understood that Constantius was lacking of any sign of goodness, so she chose him as help for her plans of conquer. Constantius approached Khauran with his army, faking heading to Turan. Once having met the Queen Taramis he pretended to ask her hand. Taramis refused his marriage proposal, but agreed at the passage of Constantius' troops though, as warranty, she hold Constantius in one of the tower rooms until his army had passed over the town of Khauran. That night, Salome impersonating her sister Taramis the Queen, entered in the town and had the Shemite mercenaries enter the town. Salome also had Constantius freed from his prison, then drove him to meet Taramis. Salome told her past and her plans to her sister. Then she let Constantius abuse Taramis, before imprisoning her in a hidden prison. Salome, impersonating Taramis, declared to the Khauran people that she had accepted the Constantius' marriage proposal, and released the Khauran army. Conan of Cimmeria, Captain of the Guards, realized that she was not Taramis and claimed the fact in front of the crowd. Taramis had the Shemites attack Conan, the Khauran Guards tried to defend themselves but eventually they were defeated and Conan overpowered. Constantius and the Shemites took control over the town. The Falcon crucified Conan in the desert. Constantius married Salome. Salome's reign became depraved and dissolute. The Shemite troops humiliated every nomad they desired. The people were heavily taxed and vexed. Many young Khaurans were sold as slaves, others fled, joining to the nomads of the desert. Constantius set a web of spies in the town. The nomads, stronger than ever, started to raid the villages. The Shemite troops defended only the capital and the nearest territories. A revolt arose in Khauran, led by Marcios, once a Khauran soldier, but it failed and he had to flee and hide. About seven months after Constantius invaded Khauran, they captured and beheaded Krallides, Taramis' most faithful counselor. A week later, Conan, having survived the cross and now leader of more than 11,000 Zuagir nomad warriors, headed to Khauran with his army. Constantius gathered his cavalry and went out of the town to attack the Nomads and destroy their siege machines. Constantius had his army charge against the Zuagirs; but he didn't know that Conan had the help of 3,000 Khauran knights, hidden behind the Zuagir lines, and that the siege machines were false. The Zuagirs seemed to tremble under the Shemite attack. Then their lines opened and 3,000 Hyborian knights, full of hate and desperation, charged, taking Constantius of surprise. Khumbanigash, the Shemites' General, was killed. The Shemite army was defeated. Constantius ran away with a handful of knights, leaving his men to die outside the wall of the city. His purpose was to close the town gates and keep control of the town. Meanwhile, in the capital city, Marcios' spies had spread the news that the real queen was alive and that they had to revolt against Constantius. The Falcon arrived at the temple and found Conan and Taramis and Marcios alive. The people were uncertain. Salome appeared, wounded, calling Thaug. Understanding that the falsehood was over, Constantius had his men shoot arrows on Conan. The people, understanding that their real queen was alive, assaulted the Shemite mercenaries. Constantius was captured by the people of Khauran. Salome died, Thaug, her huge demon went out of the temple, and at his sight the Shemites fled. Thaug was killed by Conan and his Desert Wolves. Taramis was restored on her throne, and Constantius was crucified by Conan. | Powers = None, human. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/marcios.htm }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters